eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 30 - Der Königsstürzer
Der Königsstürzer (Barristan III) ist das dreißigste Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Barristan Selmy. Zusammenfassung Barristan Selmy und Skahaz mo Kandaq beenden die Herrschaft von Hizdahr zo Loraq. Ser Barristan muss dafür dessen Leibwächter Khrazz töten. Synopsis Ser Barristan und Skahaz treffen letzte Entscheidungen vor dem Putsch Ser Barristan Selmy trifft sich in der Waffenkammer der Großen Pyramide in Meereen mit Skahaz mo Kandaq, um ihre Verschwörung weiter gegen König Hizdahr zo Loraq voranzutreiben und das genaue Vorgehen in der kommenden Nacht abzusprechen. Skahaz teilt Ser Barristan mit, dass alle eingeweihten Männer bereit stünden und dass das Losungswort zu Ehren des von den Yunkai'i ermordeten Admiral der Königin "Groleo" laute. Skahaz erzählt, wie er als einer der 40 maskierten Messingtiere Zeuge gewesen sei, als Blutbart König Hizdahr den Kopf Groleos zu Füßen geworfen hat. Alle Wachen hätten in diesem Augenblick nur darauf gewartet, Blutbart auf Hizdahrs Befehl auf der Stelle zu töten, denn die Yunkai'i hätten solch eine Tat niemals bei Daenerys Targaryen gewagt. Skahaz beschwert sich außerdem darüber, dass ausgerechnet die Geiseln der Yunkai'i, die mit Hizdahr verwandt sind, als einzige unversehrt zurückgekehrt seien. Seiner Meinung nach geht es den Yunkai'i mit ihren Forderungen nicht um Vergeltung für den Tod von Yurkhaz zo Yunzak, sondern vielmehr darum, Hizdahr einen Grund zu geben, die Drachen zu töten. Skahaz schätzt Hizdahrs weitere Vorgehensweise so ein, dass er noch eine Weile zögern wird, damit die Yunkai'i auch noch die Geiseln Daario Naharis und Jhogo töten werden, was ganz in Hizdahrs Sinne wäre, und dann erst dann wird er sich der Drachen entledigen, bevor die Flotte aus Volantis eintrifft. Ser Barristan muss sich eingestehen, dass das Alles perfekt zusammenpasst und Sinn ergibt. Er beschließt für sich, dass es das Wichtigste sei, Daenerys' Drachen zu beschützen. Er bestimmt die Stunde des Wolfes als Zeitpunkt des Losschlagens, denn dann ist die Nacht am dunkelsten, so wie damals, als Lord Tywin Lennister ihm einen Tag Zeit gegeben hatte, um Aerys II. Targaryen aus Dämmertal zu befreien. Zur Stunde des Wolfes war er damals alleine in die Stadt geschlichen, und zur selben Stunde einen Tag später war er mit dem König wieder hinausgekommen. Ser Barristan erklärt Skahaz, dass er dafür gesorgt habe, dass Grauer Wurm und die Unbefleckten die Tore beim ersten Tageslicht verschließen und verrammeln werden. Skahaz beginnt erneut eine Diskussion darüber, ob man nicht die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und mit den Unbefleckten das Belagerungsheer der Yunkai'i angreifen solle, doch Ser Barristan will an dem offiziellen Friedensvertrag mit den Belagerern festhalten und stattdessen nach Hizdahrs Sturz einen Rat bilden, der dann die Rückgabe der restlichen Geiseln von den Yunkai'i sowie deren Abzug verlangen soll. Erst danach könnten sie seiner Meinung nach auf ehrenwerte Weise einen Krieg beginnen, was Skahaz allerdings dumm findet. Er bleibt dabei, dass die Gelegenheit günstig und die Befreiten bereit seien. Tatsächlich sind vor allem Symon Striemenrücken von den Freien Brüdern und Mollono Yos Dob von den Tapferen Schilden sehr erpicht darauf zu kämpfen, nur Marselen von den Männern der Mutter teilt Ser Barristans Zweifel. Um die Diskussion zu beenden, erinnert Ser Barristan Skahaz daran, dass er mit der ursprünglichen Vorgehensweise einverstanden war. Der Schurschädel erwidert, dass das vor Groleos Tod gewesen sei, lenkt dann aber doch ein. Ser Barristan berichtet, dass der König nachts immer von zwei Wachen beschützt wird und dass dies in dieser Nacht Stahlhaut und Khrazz seien. Ser Barristan will Blutvergießen verhindern und Hizdahr anbieten sich zu ergeben. Er fürchtet sich im Gegensatz zu Skahaz nicht vor den beiden Arenakämpfern, denn er hält sie nur für mittelmäßige Wachen. In den Arenen mögen sie gute Kämpfer sein, doch dort sind die Kämpfe inszeniert und die Gegner werden mit Hörnern und Trompeten angekündigt. Ein Ritter der Königsgarde allerdings muss immer wachsam sein, und sein Dienst endet nie. Ser Barristan hat schon beobachtet, dass Hizdahrs Wachen sich längst langweilen und bereits nachlässig werden. Er wird sich um Khrazz kümmern, während Skahaz Marghaz zo Loraq als Erstes in Ketten legen will. Dann streiten Ser Barristan und Skahaz über die drei Geiseln, die sich immer noch in der Hand der Yunkai'i befinden: Held, Daario Naharis und Jhogo. Skahaz deutet an, dass sie vielleicht geopfert werden müssen, denn er sieht keine Möglichkeit, sie zu befreien. Ser Barristan erinnert Skahaz daran, wie wichtig Daenerys die drei Männer sind, denn Jhogo ist einer ihrer Blutreiter und Held der Stellvertreter von Grauer Wurm. Dass sie Daario sogar liebt, verschweigt er ihm, dafür erklärt er, dass sie die Sturmkrähen verlieren könnten, wenn Daario stirbt. Skahaz gibt ihm daraufhin zu bedenken, dass Daario ein Sicherheitsrisiko darstelle, und Ser Barristan muss sich eingestehen, dass es sogar besser für ganz Westeros wäre, wenn Daenerys von ihrer mädchenhaften Schwärmerei für Daario ablassen könnte, denn diese falsche Liebe erinnert ihn zu sehr an Rhaegar Targaryens Liebe zu Lyanna Stark, die Tausende das Leben gekostet hat. Aber es gibt noch weitere Beispiele in der Geschichte von Haus Targaryen, bei denen wegen der Liebe viele Menschen sterben mussten: Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer und die erste Daenerys, Aegor Stroms und Brynden Stroms Liebe zu Shiera Seestern, und ebenso Duncan Targaryens Liebe zu Jenne von Altsteinen. Auch die drei Söhne Aegon V. Targaryens hatten aus Liebe geheiratet und sich dem Wunsch ihres Vaters widersetzt.Einer davon ist der bereits erwähnte Duncan‚ der seine Verlobung mit der Tochter von Lord Lyonel Baratheon brach, um Jenne von Altsteinen zu ehelichen; daneben sollten Jaehaerys II. Targaryen und seine Schwester Shaera Targaryen auf Wunsch Aegons V. entgegen der Targaryen-Tradition Celia Tully bzw. Luthor Tyrell heiraten, fanden am Ende aber doch zusammen, und Daeron löste zuletzt seine Verlobung mit Olenna Rothweyn auf und blieb unverheiratet. Skahaz erinnert Ser Barristan an die Geiseln, die Daenerys als Mundschenke gedient haben, die Kinder der großen Häuser Meereens: Grazdar und Qessa stammen wie die Grüne Grazie aus dem Haus von Galare, Mezzara aus dem Haus von Merreq, Kezmya aus dem Haus von Pahl, Azzak aus dem Haus von Ghazeen, Bhakaz zo Loraq. Auch die anderen Mundschenke seien Kinder der Großen Herren aus den Häusern von Zhak, Quazzar, Uhlez, Hazkar, Dhazak und Yherizan. Ser Barristan ist allerdings der Meinung, sie seien unschuldige Mädchen und Jungen. Er erzählt von Rhaegar Targaryens Kindern Rhaenys und Aegon, die von Lord Tywin Lennisters Männern getötet worden sind. Wenn er nicht in der Schlacht am Trident verwundet worden wäre, hätte ihn Robert Baratheon nicht aufhalten können, als er über die Leichen der beiden Kinder gelächelt hatte. Nun stellt er als Bedingung, dass den Kindern nichts geschehe, ansonsten werde er sich nicht an der Verschwörung beteiligen. Skahaz hält dies für dumm, willigt aber ein. Ser Barristan fühlt sich trotz alledem schuldig, weil er sein Handeln für unehrenhaft hält. Ser Barristan übt mit seinen Rekruten Der Rest des Tages vergeht sehr langsam. Ser Barristan weiß, dass sich Hizdahr auch an diesem Tag mit seinen engsten Vertrauten berät, zu denen er mittlerweile nicht mehr gehört. Am Morgen inspiziert er die Wachen, und am Nachmittag übt er mit seinen Rekruten und greift sogar selbst zur Übungswaffe. Einige der Jungen waren vor ihrer Befreiung durch Daenerys Arenakämpfer und sind daher schon geübt im Umgang mit einigen Waffengattungen. Tumco Lho, ein Junge mit sehr dunkler Haut von den Basiliskeninseln, ist sogar fast schon so weit, zum Ritter geschlagen zu werden. Ser Barristan findet, Tumcos Talent als Schwertkämpfer reicht fast sogar an das von Jaime Lennister heran. Larraq ist ebenfalls ein grimmiger und tödlicher Kämpfer, auch wenn Ser Barristan sein wilder Kampfstil nicht gefällt. Mit Peitsche und Dreizack kann er bereits meisterhaft umgehen, und auch gegen einen Feind in Rüstung weiß er die Peitsche einzusetzen, indem er seinem Gegner die Beine wegzieht. Sein drittbester Schüler ist ein Lhazareen, den die anderen nur das Rote Lamm nennen, der allerdings noch ohne Technik kämpft, und neben ihm gibt es noch drei vielversprechende Brüder aus Neu Ghis. Diese sechs sind zunächst einmal die einzigen vielversprechenden Anwärter von den ursprünglich 27 Jungen, die Ser Barristan trainiert hat. Von den Übrigen könnten vielleicht noch einmal sechs weitere Knaben in ein paar Jahren so weit sein, nachdem sie eine Zeit lang als Knappen gedient haben. Kurz denkt Ser Barristan darüber nach, die drei Besten an Ort und Stelle zum Ritter zu schlagen für den Fall, dass in der kommenden Nacht etwas schief läuft, aber andererseits wären die Jungen dann von einem Verräter zum Ritter geschlagen worden. Zum Ende des Trainings am späten Nachmittag belehrt er die Jungen darüber, dass das ehrenhafte Verhalten des Ritters wichtiger sei als der Tod. Später trifft er Missandei lesend in ihren Gemächern vor und weist sie an, die Zimmer in dieser Nacht unter keinen Umständen zu verlassen. Ser Barristan blickt von der Terrasse hinaus auf Meereen, die langsam von der Dunkelheit eingenommen wird, und fragt sich, warum er sich nicht an diese Ränkespiele und Geheimnistuereien gewöhnen kann, die er eigentlich schon vom Roten Bergfried her kennen sollte. Er muss an Rhaegar Targaryen denken, den er sehr bewundert hat, der ihm aber nie so vertraut hatte wie etwa Arthur Dayn. Im Jahr des Falschen Frühlings hatte der alte Lord Walter Whent ein Turnier angekündigt, nachdem sein Bruder Oswell Whent von der Königsgarde zu Besuch bei ihm auf Harrenhal gewesen war. Varys hatte König Aerys II. Targaryen dann eingeflüstert, dass sein Sohn eine Verschwörung gegen ihn anzetteln wolle und das Turnier als Vorwand nutzen will, seine Mitstreiter und die großen Lords der Sieben Königslande zu treffen. So kam es, dass obwohl Aerys den Roten Bergfried seit Dämmertal nicht mehr verlassen hatte, er nun plötzlich ankündigte, das Turnier zu besuchen, und von da an hatten sich die Ereignisse zum Schlechten gewendet. Ser Barristan macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe, dass er Rhaegar im finalen Tjost der Turniers nicht hatte besiegen können, denn dann hätte er selbst die Königin der Liebe und Schönheit bestimmen können und hätte so verhindert, dass Rhaegar Lyanna Stark aus Winterfell erwählt hatte. Ser Barristan hätte eine andere Dame gewählt, nicht Königin Rhaella Targaryen, denn sie war nicht anwesend gewesen, und auch nicht Rhaegars Gemahlin Elia Martell, aber vielleicht eine junge Jungfrau. Er hätte damals nicht gewagt, Ashara Dayn zu erwählen, obwohl er es gern getan hätte. Immer noch kann er sich an ihr Lächeln und ihre Schönheit erinnern. Ashara hatte später eine tote Tochter geboren und dann Selbstmord begangen. Obwohl Ser Barristan weiß, dass es ihm als Ritter der Königsgarde verwehrt gewesen wäre, seine Liebe zu Ashara auszuleben, fragt er sich mittlerweile dennoch, was ihm sein Schweigen damals gebracht hat. Die Frage, ob sie ihn vielleicht hätte lieben können und nicht Eddard Stark verfolgt Ser Barristan schon sein gesamtes Leben lang. Ser Barristan stürzt Hizdahr Der Himmel über der Stadt ist wolkenverhangen und Ser Barristan spürt, dass sogar ein Sturm aufziehen könnte. Nachdem die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwunden sind, lässt er sich von zwei Dienern ein Bad ein, denn er fühlt sich verschwitzt von den Übungen am Nachmittag. Dann zieht er weiße, frisch gebleichte Wäsche an und darüber die emaillierte Paraderüstung, die Daenerys ihm geschenkt hat sowie den weißen Umhang der Königsgarde. Dann wartet Ser Barristan eine Zeit lang in der Dunkelheit seiner kleinen Kammer und denkt über die Könige nach, denen er gedient hat und über die Waffenbrüder, mit denen er gekämpft hat. Als es Zeit wird aufzubrechen, benutzt er die schmale Treppe der Bediensteten, da er wenig Aufsehen erregen will. Die Große Pyramide ist aufgebaut wie ihr Vorbild, die Große Pyramide von Ghis, deren Ruinen Lomas Langschritt einst besichtigt hat: beide bestehen aus insgesamt 33 Stockwerken, denn diese Zahl ist den Ghiscari heilig. Zwölf Stockwerke tiefer trifft Ser Barristan auf Skahaz, der die gleiche Blutfledermausmaske trägt wie am Morgen. Seine sechs Begleiter hingegen tragen Heuschrecken-Masken in Anlehnung an das Giftattentat auf Daenerys. Ser Barristan warnt Skahaz noch einmal eindringlich, Blut nur im Notfall zu vergießen, dann geht er mit den sechs Heuschrecken einen anderen Weg als der Schurschädel, der die Treppe wieder nach unten steigt. Die Gemächer des Königs liegen mitten in der Pyramide im 16. und 17. Stockwerk. Zwei Messingtiere stehen dort vor einer mit einer Kette verriegelten Tür. Ser Barristan tauscht mit ihnen das Losungswort aus, dann schließt einer der beiden die Kette auf und erklärt Ser Barristan, wie genau er zu den Gemächern des Königs gelangt. Vor der Tür des Königs treffen sie auf Stahlhaut, einen jungen Arenakämpfer, dessen Wangen, Arme und Brust mit uralten Valyrischen Glyphen in den Farben Grün und Schwarz tätowiert sind, die seine Haut und sein Fleisch durch einen Zauber angeblich so hart wie Stahl machen sollen. Der Junge überragt Ser Barristan um einen halben Kopf und ist sehr drahtig. Er erklärt ihm, dass er eine dringende Angelegenheit mit dem König zu besprechen habe, und nachdem Stahlhaut durch ein Guckloch mit einem der Diener gesprochen hat, wird die Tür geöffnet. Ser Barristan geht alleine hinein. Die königlichen Gemächer liegen Mitten im Herzen der Pyramide und sind von allen Seiten von dicken Mauern umgeben, die Zimmer allerdings sind dennoch luxuriös eingerichtet mit Seidenteppichen aus Qarth und unbezahlbar kostbaren Wandbehängen aus dem Zeitalter des Reiches der Ghiscari. Ein eisernes Kohlebecken spendet das einzige Licht, neben dem Draqaz und Qezza stehen. Sie erklären, dass Miklaz losgegangen sei, um den König zu wecken. Nach einer Weile erscheint Hizdahr gähnend und nur mit einer Robe bekleidet vor Ser Barristan. Am Ende des Bogengangs, aus dem der König kommt, erblickt Ser Barristan eine nackte Frau. Der König schickt Miklaz und Draqaz los, eine Karaffe Arborgold und eine mit süßem Roten zu holen. Dann erzählt er Ser Barristan, er habe von Daenerys geträumt und fragt ihn, warum er ihn zu so später Stunde wecke. Ser Barristan fragt ihn gerade heraus, ob er die Harpyie sei und hinter dem Giftanschlag auf Daenerys stecke, woraufhin dem König augenblicklich der Weinbecher aus der Hand fällt. Erst jetzt bemerkt der König, dass Ser Barristan Rüstung trägt. Hizdahr fängt an zu stottern und behauptet, das Gift stamme von Quentyn Martell, wie Reznak mo Reznak herausgefunden haben will. Ser Barristan fragt nach Beweisen, doch die gibt es nicht, er behauptet aber, dass es bekannt sei, dass alle Dornischen Giftmischer seien, da sie Schlangen verehren würden. Ser Barristan konfrontiert ihn damit, dass es seine Loge, sein Essen und sein Drängen war, dass Daenerys von den vergifteten Heuschrecken essen sollte, woraufhin der König entrüstet tut und scheinheilig fragt, warum er seine eigene Königin töten sollte. Ser Barristan bedrängt den König weiterhin mit Beschuldigungen, die dieser allesamt abstreitet. Als er ihn aber offen fragt, warum die Söhne der Harpyie mit ihren Morden aufgehört haben, als er sie dazu aufgefordert hat, sie also scheinbar auf seine Anweisungen hören, antwortet der König nicht mehr. Hizdahr wird stattdessen zornig und beschwert sich über Daenerys' Liebschaft mit Daario Naharis. Als Ser Barristan seine Hand auf das Heft seines Langschwerts legt, erklärt Hizdahr, dass Ser Barristan sofort aus der Stadt verschwinden solle. Ser Barristan zieht sein Schwert und verlangt zu erfahren, wer die Harpyie ist, wenn es nicht Hizdahr selbst ist. Hizdahr gerät in Panik und schreit hysterisch nach Khrazz. Ser Barristan tötet Khrazz Zu Selmys Linken öffnet sich eine Tür, aus der Khrazz schlaftrunken mit seinem Arakh erscheint. Die lange geschwungene Hiebwaffe ist denkbar ungeeignet für einen Kampf in einem Raum, zumal Ser Barristan eine Rüstung trägt. Der alte Ritter fordert Khrazz auf, seine Waffe niederzulegen, doch der lacht ihn nur aus und droht ihm, sein Herz zu essen und greift an. Khrazz bewegt sich so schnell und gewandt wie die besten, gegen die Ser Barristan je gekämpft hat, und er zielt vor allem auf seinen Kopf, da der Ritter wegen der besseren Sicht keinen Helm trägt. In aller Ruhe wehrt Ser Barristan die Hiebe des Angreifers mit seinem Langschwert zur Seite ab. Einmal schafft es Khrazz, mit einer Täuschung an Ser Barristans Langschwert vorbei zu kommen, doch prallt sein Hieb an dessen Beinschiene ab. Ser Barristans Gegenangriff trifft den Arenakämpfer dafür hart an der Schulter. Khrazz behauptet, nur Feiglinge würden mit Rüstung kämpfen, und Ser Barristan erkennt im Gesicht seines Gegners, dass er nicht weiß, wie er ihn angreifen soll, daher stürmt er einfach erneut mit wilden Hieben voran, und diesmal erwischt Ser Barristans Gegenangriff Khrazz an der Wange und an der Brust. Khrazz tritt das Kohlebecken in Richtung des Ritters und fordert ihn auf, die Rüstung abzulegen, Selmy bietet dem Arenakämpfer im Gegenzug an, sich zu ergeben. Beim nächsten Angriff verfängt sich das Arakh in einem der Wandbehänge, und Ser Barristan ergreift die Gelegenheit und schlitzt Khrazz den Bauch auf und beendet den Kampf. Ser Barristan findet den König wimmernd hinter einem Wandbehang in seinem Schlafzimmer vor. Er steckt sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und nimmt den König fest. Als er ihn aus seinen Gemächern führt, stehen einige der Mundschenke entsetzt vor Khrazz' Leiche. Jezhene kümmert sich um die weinende Qezza. Miklaz ignoriert die gesamte Szenerie und teilt dem König pflichtbewusst mit, dass Reznak mo Reznak ihn sprechen wolle. Ser Barristan fragt den Jungen, wo sich der Seneschall befindet, und der Junge erklärt, dass er draußen auf der Terrasse warte, denn von dort aus könne man sehen, wie die Drachen in der Stadt wüten. Ser Barristan ist entsetzt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Barristan Selmy Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 30